Malam Natal
by shuuteki
Summary: IsoMegu with Slight!MaeOka / Kataoka terus berlari, ia sudah tak punya banyak waktu. / "Kenapa, harus disaat seperti ini?" Author baru and nub mohon kerja samanya.


**MALAM NATAL**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yusei Matsui sepenuhnya.**

tapi kalau minta isogai boleh gak ya? #plak

 **Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik shuuteki.**

 **WARNING : OOC maybe, bikin brokoro(?), typo, dan gaje.**

 **Happy Feelings *siapin tisu***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa yang terjadi? Tadinya kita akan berpesta bersama-sama, bersenang bersama-sama. Tapi kenapa kita bisa ada disini?"_

Kataoka berlari, sesekali tersandung oleh tumpukan salju yang tebal. Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyumpahi tumpukan salju. Dengan tatapan cemas ia melesat meninggalkan tumpukan salju yang menghalangi perjalanannya.

.

Kataoka menghampiri Isogai yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan bajunya masih terselimuti salju, tapi ia segera mengabaikan semua itu. Ia segera duduk di sampingnya.

"I-Isogai.."

Maehara memanggil namanya lirih, "Kataoka.."

"Maehara.. Isogai cuma tertidur kan?"

Maehara menatap iba Kataoka yang menggenggam tangan Isogai yang dingin. Ia tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Okano yang tak kuasa melihat momen menyedihkan itu menarik jaket Maehara dengan kencang. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca memandangi Isogai yang terpejam dengan damai di atas ranjang. Maehara menatap Okano.

"Hinata, jawablah.. Dia cuma tidur kan?" tanya Kataoka sambil menatap Okano, dengan suara yang lirih dan air mata yang menetes, Kataoka menunggu jawaban Okano.

Okano tak tega. Okano mendekam mulutnya, mencoba agar tidak berteriak sambil menangis. Maehara menggenggam tangan Okano yang masih menarik jaketnya, lalu memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

Bunyi itu sudah semenit terdengar. Semenjak ia duduk di sampingnya. Tapi dia menolak mendengar bunyi itu.

"Yuuma.. Bangunlah.. Yuuma" Kataoka menggenggam tangan Isogai lebih erat. Dingin sekali.

"Yuuma, aku akan membelikanmu sarung tangan baru jika kau kedinginan.."

"Yuuma.. Bangunlah.." panggil Kataoka dengan lirih. Sesekali ia menepuk pipinya.

Maehara menatap Okano yang masih mendekam mulutnya, menahan tangisan kencangnya. Maehara diam-diam ikut menangis bersama gadis berambut coklat itu.

Kataoka menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Isogai. Ia terisak-isak. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Membuat genggaman tangan Maehara ke Okano menguat. Maehara bersumpah ia baru saja mendengar Okano menangis sedikit lebih keras daripada tadi dan sesekali menyebut nama Isogai

Bunyi itu terdengar lebih keras. Mengisi keheningan di ruangan yang dingin itu, selain isak tangis. Bunyi yang Kataoka tidak ingin dengar.

Kataoka mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Isogai yang terbaring damai. Kataoka mendekatkan wajahnya ke Isogai, melepaskan saluran pernapasannya yang menyatu dengan wajahnya. Ia menyentuh pipinya. Dingin. Kataoka mengecup bibirnya yang kering itu.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu Yuuma.."

Kataoka melepaskan genggamannya. Setelah itu Kataoka tersenyum pada tubuh Isogai yang berbaring tak berdaya, lalu ia berlari keluar. Menjauh. Menjauh dari rumah sakit itu.

.

Karma bersumpah ia baru saja melihat gadis ikemen itu keluar berlari dari kamar Opname Isogai, dengan mata bengkak. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang mulai terisak melihat Kataoka berlari.

Tak lama kemudian sang dokter menghampiri dirinya dengan tatapan iba.

"Maaf.. Kami tidak bisa menolongnya, dia sudah divonis Kanker Otak Stadium 4.. Dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan, maaf."

Karma terbelalak. Andai saja, andai saja ini bukan rumah sakit mungkin dia sudah memukul wajah dokter itu. Segampang itukah mereka mengucapkannya? Suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi entah mengapa Karma yakin, itu hanya dibuat-buat.

"Kami permisi dulu,"

Isak tangis Kayano dan Kurahashi terdengar begitu kencang. Terasaka dengan berkaca-kaca, memukul-mukul tembok rumah sakit sambil menyumpahi nasib temannya. Karasuma menatap lantai, Kimura bisa melihat bahwa gurunya itu tengah berkaca-kaca. Korosensei hanya terpaku, lagi-lagi dia gagal. Irina segera berlari memasuki kamar Opname muridnya itu. Ia mencoba meneriaki namanya, "Isogai! Bangunlah!" Sesekali sedikit menggoda dengan penuh kepedihan, "Haha.. Kalau tak bangun.. Nanti aku hukum lho.."

Di dalam sana, Okano masih menangis melihat temannya yang sudah tak bernyawa, Maehara menangis melihat sahabatnya yang terbaring dengan damai. Ditambah lagi suasana pilu Irina yang mencoba membangunkan Isogai dengan rayuannya yang basi itu.

.

Dan di luar sana, Kataoka berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya di bawah pohon cemara penuh tumpukan salju.

"Padahal biasanya... Malam Natal... Membawa kebahagiaan.." isaknya sambil memandang benda yang digenggamnya.

Ia memandang syal berwarna biru-merah-hitam yang akan diberikan hadiah untuknya. Kataoka memeluk erat-erat syal itu sambil meneriakkan namanya hingga matanya membengkak dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Dibenaknya hanya terpikir, biarlah ia mati membeku, agar bisa menemuinya.

.

Malam ini, bukanlah malam natal penuh kebahagiaan untuk murid Kunugigaoka kelas 3-E. Hanya isak tangis, jerit pilu, dertakan gigi, dan juga sumpahan yang diterlontarkan, yang terdengar di malam natal ini.

Mereka tidak peduli lagi, Santa Claus boleh saja memasukkan mereka di dalam daftar anak nakal untuk tahun ini. Mereka sudah tidak peduli apapun, selain mayat temannya yang tengah terbaring penuh hening nan damai.

Nagisa melihat mayat temannya itu, seolah tengah mengukir senyum untuk mereka.

.

Di tengah malam yang gelap, tumpukan salju yang mulai menggunung, dan hawa yang dingin, seorang Yuuma Isogai, divonis menderita Kanker Otak, yang sudah memasuki Stadium 4, dan mencapai 'batasnya'.

.

 _"Selamat jalan. Terima kasih, Yuuma,"_

 _"Kau adalah malaikat ku,"_

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Shuu notes :**

Yak ini dia fic pertama saya di AnKyou, gimana gimana? Ini sedih apa enggak, apa malah ngelucu gitu? Tolong krisarnya via review ya.

Ume : J-Jadi.. Papa..

E-Eh Ume jangan nangis! I-Ini cuma bohongan kok hahaha-

Kataoka : KAMU APAIN PUTRI KESAYANGANKU

Ume : M-Mama.. Papa mati ya?

*sweatdrop* Yha jadi mohon krisarnya, sekian dan terima kasih-

 ** _EKAMPRET, MAMPUS! MBAK KATAOKA INI CUMA FANFIC, CU TO THE MA, CU-MA_**

 ** _EBUSET ITU GARP- ASTAGA PISO! EMAAAAK!_**


End file.
